Kimitsu
by Talksh88t
Summary: Devant une Stèle , Zero se souvient alors que à coté de lui son fils patiente .
1. Il était une fois

**KIMITSU  
**

* * *

auteur: Bloodykizz

aucun des persos de vampire knight ne m'appartient et encore vaut mieux pour eux XD

attention: yaoi/HET , AU ,tentative de suicide, drogue

note de l'auteur : me voici de retour avec une nouvelle petite fic , j'espere qu'elle vous plaira , je remercie ma beta qui a eu le courage de me corriger , merci^^

* * *

Devant une stèle en marbre, un jeune homme se recueille, accompagné par un jeune enfant de quelques années, celui-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais restait silencieux.

Le silence l'apaisait, il s'était passé déjà tant de temps. Il lui suffisait de regarder son fils à coté de lui : il était si jeune quand cet événement avait eu lieu, et maintenant, il avait déjà trois ans et entrait, à la rentrée, en maternelle.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors que souriant il se remémorait leur vie ensemble, cela avait été si court mais tellement fort.

Un dernier regard vers les lettres dorées et il partit, attrapant la petite main dans la sienne.

« Allons-y Kimitsu. »

Le jeune enfant sourit à son père joyeusement, l'innocence de son visage réchauffant son cœur brisé, qui avait tant de mal à se reconstruire.

Déjà trois ans que nous nous sommes quittés …

…

Allongé dans l'herbe, le soleil lui chauffant avec douceur le corps, Zéro profitait de ce moment de détente.

Sur son torse reposait son petit félin, une jeune fille dont le ventre arrondi lui faisait battre le cœur plus rapidement.

Se relevant, il cala délicatement sa princesse dans ces bras, passant avec tendresse sa main dans ces cheveux ébènes souriant de ses réactions très félines, puis sa main dériva vers le ventre bien rond, où un petit être de leurs sangs grandissait depuis huit mois déjà.

Ses bras se refermèrent sur la jeune fille, il avait tellement eu peur quand il avait appris la nouvelle. C'était naturel comme réaction, il n'avait que 17 ans et il s'apprêtait à devenir père, il y avait quand même de quoi paniquer.

Mais avec le temps et après avoir vu la détermination de garder cet enfant dans ses yeux, il avait décidé de l'élever avec elle. La vie ne serait pas facile pour eux, il aurait souvent des moments de galère, mais ces sacrifices n'étaient rien en comparaison de ces moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles, les bons comme les mauvais, des sautes d'humeurs violentes, en passant par les envies extravagantes jusqu'à ce jour où il senti pour la première fois son enfant bouger.

Il rougit en y repensant, il avait réagit de la même façon que son père adoptif, quelle honte !

Il plongea son visage dans le cou accueillant y déposant de multiples baisers.

« Zéro, tu es bien câlin, aujourd'hui. »

« Ça, c'est pas très sympas, je suis toujours câlin », répondit il en la serrant dans ces bras.

« Je sais, mais là tu me prends pour un nounours », fit-elle en l'embrassant avant de se dégager avec un sourire adorable.

Cette fille n'était pas humaine, enfin de son point de vue ! Elle était enceinte et avait plus d'énergie que lui ; son fichu caractère l'avait de suite énervé mais aussi séduit. Elle ne se comportait pas comme une de ces pouffes dont il ne supportait pas ne serait ce que la vue ; elle était naturelle et resplendissait. Mais il ne fallait pas ce fier à l'apparence, car, tel une rose, elle cachait de nombreuses épines qui composaient sa carapace.

D'une fierté à toutes épreuves, elle détestait dévoiler ses faiblesses et sa fragilité n'en était que plus émouvante.

Il fixa en souriant la main tendu vers lui et l'attrapa, n'était ce pas plutôt à lui de l'aider à se lever ?

« Allons-y ou beau papa va nous faire une crise de nerf. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas si urgent Sayu, il survivra bien sans nous voir », Fit presque suppliant Zéro.

« N'essaye pas ces yeux avec moi, sa ne marches jamais, je ne suis pas Yûki, tu ne m'amadoueras pas avec un beau discours et un sourire charmeur. »

« Tu me confondrais pas avec Kuran des fois ? »

«Jaloux ? »

Sayu se mit à marcher en souriant, c'était si facile de le taquiner alors que bougon, Zéro la rattrapa, serrant sa main dans la sienne, l'été était bientôt fini.

….

La naissance avait été tenue secrète mais le jeune préfet avait obtenu une autorisation spéciale du directeur de l'établissement pour sortir chaque jour.

Son uniforme troquait pour un costume noir, Zéro courrait, slalomant entre les nombreux passants, le sourire s'agrandissant à mesure qu'il arrivait près de la petite maison du coin de la rue de l'église.

Reprenant son souffle, il sonna, puis embrassa le visage familier avant de pénétrer dans la maison en saluant les propriétaires et futurs beaux parent avec qui il avait prévu de diner ce soir là.

Le diner, en y repensant, Zéro serra la petite boite noir qui se trouvait dans sa poche, ce soir il ferait sa demande.

….

La petite poussette roulait doucement, la jeune maman s'amusant des mimiques de son fils, il faisait si beau ce weekend, elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller faire un petit tour au parc.

Sayu, d'un pas tranquille, s'engagea sur le passage piéton, alors que quelques mètres près d'elle un camion venait de déraper dangereusement.

Elle leva la tête et tourna ses yeux vers le camion, qui était si proche d'elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, elle allait donc mourir maintenant, alors que la vie semblait tout juste lui avoir donné le bonheur qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie.

Ce bonheur apporté par Zéro et son fils.

Son fils, il pouvait encore vivre, il était trop jeune pour mourir.

À ce moment elle pouvait soit se sauver mais son fils mourait soit le sauvait lui.

« Je t'aime », souffla Sayu.

En souriant tristement, elle poussa avec force la poussette le plus loin possible, elle venait de faire ses adieux à cet enfant qu'elle aimait tant mais qu'elle ne verrait jamais grandir. Puis jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la bague qui ornait son doigt, elle ferma les yeux, le choc était si proche, imminent.

Des cris d'horreur se firent entendre accompagnés par les pleurs d'un bébé dont la vie venait de basculer.

….

Finissant de s'habiller en sifflotant, Zéro regarda sa pendule, il était en retard. Il aurait déjà du être en chemin pour le parc. Il attrapa rapidement son portable, et couru vers la sortie quand celui-ci sonna.

En souriant, il pensa que ça devait être Sayu qui l'appelait.

Il décrocha et son cœur s'arrêta, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, ses jambes lâchèrent et à bout il s'écroula dans le couloir.

Certains élèves passèrent, le fixant étrangement.

Pourquoi le terrible Kiryu pleurait-il au beau milieu du couloir ?

Pourquoi ne bouge t-il pas?

Un petit groupe se forma autour de la pauvre âme brisée, les murmures et chuchotements emplissant le vide.

Perdu, immobile comme mort, Zéro n'entendit pas les pas venant vers lui ni les cris de ses proches, il n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit de la sirène de pompier et ces pleurs, les pleurs de son fils.

Deux bras le serrèrent mais ce n'était pas ses bras, jamais plus il ne pourrait la serrer dans ses bras, si il n'avait pas était en retard, si, si seulement ça avait pu être lui.

Il était si heureux tous les trois, pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant ?

« Pourquoi … ?»

….

Ses pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs glacés de l'hôpital, il détestait cet endroit, pourtant deux mois avant, quand il y était venu pour la naissance de son enfant, il lui avait semblé si chaleureux.

Sa main se posa sur le poignet de la chambre, elle semblait si glaçait, il resta un moment devant la porte, combien de temps il n'aurait su le dire, soudain une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauté.

Il se retourna et tomba sur son père, celui-ci actionna le poignet et les fit entrer tous deux avant de laisser Zéro aller seul vers elle.

Allongée sur son lit, seul le drap posait sur son corps trahissait son état et pourtant à chaque instant Zéro priait pour qu'elle se relève et lui crie:

« Surprise, alors je t'ai bien eu. »

Puis se mette à rire, de son si doux rire, mais il ne se passa rien, son corps ne se releva pas.

Une infirmière , releva le drap de sa tête , son visage était paisible , seul quelques coupures y était présentes , elle semblait juste dormir , simplement dormir ,mais quand le draps descendit , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent , il sentit son estomac se révulser et titubant essaya de sortir mais ses jambes le lâchèrent avant et à genoux, il vomit , une bile aigre et acide sortit de sa bouche , les larmes coulant sur ses joues .

Personne n'intervint, comment auraient-ils pu, alors que leurs émotions les avaient trahis avant lui.

Le corps faible, Zéro aidé de Yûki, se dirigea de nouveau vers le lit et s'y écroula à genoux, laissant son corps tomber contre le lit.

Détresse, désespoir, qu'est-il sensé ressentir à cet instant ?

….

Mon regard fixe fasciné cette couleur si sombre, pourquoi dit on que le sang est rouge alors qu'il est en réalité noir ?

À l'aide de ma lame, je fais une nouvelle entaille dans mon poignet et regarde s'écouler de nouveau ce mince filet de sang, emportant avec lui ma douleur, ma tristesse.

Que se passerais-t-il si je me faisais une entaille plus grosse ?

Je ne ressens déjà plus la douleur de la coupure, peut être que si je continue disparaitra aussi la douleur dans mon cœur ?

La lame souillée de mon sang se dirige plus près de mon poignet et d'un coup rapide, fait apparaitre un torrent de sang.

Une douce douleur s'infuse dan mon corps, alors que la tache sombre s'agrandit.

À ce spectacle, je ne peux retenir un fou rire.

Mon rire envahi le silence de ma chambre alors que doucement mes yeux se ferment, je suis si fatigué d'un coup.

J'entends un bruit provenant de ma porte, on essaye d'entrer mais se ne sera pas facile, j'ai fermé à clef la porte.

Ma tête se pose sur mon oreiller, ouvrant les yeux, je fixe la couleur immaculée de mes draps se teindre doucement de rouge.

Paisible, je commence a m'endormir, quand soudain le bruit fracassant de ma porte explosant me dérange.

Je grogne, mais je suis si faible, que l'on dirait un simplement sifflement.

Un abruti me secoue, il ne pourrait pas simplement me laisser dormir, j'entrouvre les yeux et tombe sur le visage de ce connard de Kuran.

« Dé…gage, Kuran. »

Ma tête me tourne, je ne vois plus rien, je l'entends s'affairer à m'empêcher de dormir mais il est déjà trop tard.

* * *

A SUIVRE ...

* * *


	2. le prince charmant

**KIMITSU**

Auteur: Bloodykizz

Aucun des persos de vampire Knight ne m'appartient et encore vaut mieux pour eux XD

Attention: Shonen-ai/HET, AU ,tentative de suicide, drogue.

note de l'auteur : contente que cette fic vous plaise , Bonne lecture ^^

Italique :pensée de Zero

* * *

La lumières m'aveugle, je regarde où je me trouve et sans comprendre j'en conclus que je suis à l'hôpital.

Ma tête me fait si mal, je me relève et va pour sortir mais mon corps retombe sur le lit tel une masse.

_J'ai donc échoué, la mort ne veut elle donc pas de moi ? _

Le bruit de la porte attire mon attention, mon regard las se pose dans la direction.

Je reconnais le visage de Yuki, il semble si triste et heureux à la fois, à coté d'elle, cette enfoiré de Kuran.

Ma rage prend le dessus sur moi et je me lève, titube, mais malgré ma faiblesse, essaye de le frapper mais mon poing n'atteint même pas son visage, visage teinté a cette instant de rage, et a ma surprise, c'est moi qui me prend un coup, en plein dans la mâchoire.

Il m'attrape le bras avec violence et son regard se fait menaçant.

Yuki essaye de l'arrêter mais sans succès, mon regard et le sien s'affrontent.

« Va te faire foutre Kuran. »Lui fis-je avant de lui cracher à la figure.

Il me pousse avec violence contre le lit, je suis si faible que je n'arrive pas à lever la tête, et sans aucune raison me met à rire en me regardant ouvrir et refermer mes poings endolories.

Après un moment j'arrive avec difficulté à relever la tête et voit leurs regards.

Yuki semble tétaniser alors que cet enfoiré pose sur moi un regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer avant de sortir.

Mon regard s'assombrit soudainement.

_Quand ais je fermer les yeux ?_

_Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à bouger ?_

J'entends des pleures, des gens s'affairaient autour de moi, puis soudain mon corps quitte le sol.

Je m'endors alors qu'une voix grave me crie de rester éveiller.

…

De ma chambre qui sent si bon les médicaments et l'antiseptique, je regarde l'extérieur de ma fenêtre avec des beaux barreaux.

_Pourquoi suis-je ici déjà ? _

Ah si je m'en souviens, je suis considéré comme un fou enfin plutôt comme un pauvre suicidaire qu'il faut soigner pour qu'il reprenne gout à la vie.

A quoi bon vivre quand elle n'est plus la, elle était ma vie, je ne pourrais changer que si elle était avec moi à nouveau.

Je retourne dans mon lit et regarde inexpressif la télé, je zappe mais il n'y a rien, vraiment rien d'intéressant.

Une infirmière entre, elle me fait un sourire en rougissant.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant celle-ci, elle doit être nouvelle, je lui retourne son sourire avec une certaine ironie.

Même au fin fond d'un hôpital, il y a encore des gens qui me trouvent séduisant alors que rien en moi n'est séduisant ou beau.

Elle se présente, bavarde quelques instants avec moi, avant qu'un sale parasite ne fasse son intrusion et ne gâche la sympathique ambiance.

Mon regard froid foudroie ce sale con de Kuran alors qu'avec politesse , je le salue.

« Kuran, quel plaisir me vaut ta visite ? Il ne fallait pas te déranger. »

Ma voix est glacial mais sa ne semble pas le déranger et avec un sourire plein de moquerie s'assit sur la chaise à coté de mon lit alors que l'infirmière vient de sortir.

Quand la porte se ferme la comédie s'achève.

« Zéro, Yuki souffre de ton sale comportement, elle m'a dit que hier encore, tu l'avais agressé quand elle était venu prendre de tes nouvelles, je lui est déjà conseiller de ne pas perdre son temps pour un con comme toi mais elle refuse de m'écouter, tu l'a fais souffrir comme tu fais souffrir tous le monde. »

« Tous le monde, tout le monde n'est-ce pas un peu exagérais? Toi, sa ne te fais rien que je sois ici. »

Je le vois s'approcher de moi et m'agripper par le col, sa voix est glaciale, il me ferait presque peur.

« Tu crois que je t'aurais sauvé si sa me faisait rien ?

Tu crois que je n'ai pas autre chose affaire que de venir dans cette endroit sinistre chaque jour ?

Sayu est morte, morte tu comprends ce que sa veut dire, te tuais ne la fera pas revenir, et, est tu sur que après ta mort tu la reverras?

Tu crois que si elle te voyait elle ne serait pas dégouter de voir ce que tu es devenu, une loque, c'est-ce que tu es, une loque humaine qui malgré l'amour qu'on lui porte ne veut pas essayait d'avancer. »

« Comme si.. »

« Si je sais ce que sa fait de perdre des êtres chers, je suis orphelin, ça tu le savais peut être pas mais j'avais neuf ans quand ils sont morts assassiné par mon oncle.

Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert, tu crois que je n'ai pas pleuré », me crie Kaname en essayant de se calmer en se rasseyant, « je sais ce que tu vécu, toi aussi tu sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de parents, de voir les autres enfants avec leurs parents alors que toi, tu es seul, tout le temps seul car même quand on est entouré on peut être seul. »

« C'est bien beau mais toi tu as Yuki, elle t'aime et toi aussi, on joue pas dans la même catégorie. »

_Moi, qui m'aime ? Il n'y avait qu'elle …_

Un sourire vient fleurir sur ces lèvres.

« C'est vrai, je l'aime, c'est ma sœur après tout. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

_Qu'est que c'est cette histoire ?_

« Yuki et moi sommes frère et sœur, nos parents étaient les dirigeants d'un royaume de l'Est prospères et respecté mais un beau jour une révolution éclata mené par mon oncle jaloux que le pouvoir soit revenu a mon père et non a lui, mais aussi parce que ma mère avait aimé mon père alors quelle était sa fiancée depuis des années.

La rage la fait faire le pire, mon père c'est sacrifié pour me protéger, je n'oublierais jamais la couleur de son sang qui me gicla au visage, quand il fut transpercé par ces balles, je n'oublierai jamais non plus le visage de ma mère quand elle ma confié une lettre, les mains recouvertes de sang, tremblante, avant d'emporter Yuki.

Puis la guerre s'est fini, nous avons été victorieux, mais le roi et la reine était mort, seul survivant de la famille royal, le jeune prince de neuf ans Kuran Kaname. »

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ces joues alors que son regard s'était fait lointains, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me racontait son histoire mais sans que je puisse l'expliquait, qu'il me fasse confiance me donner l'impression d'être utile a quelqu'un, sentiment que je n'avais ressenti depuis tant de temps.

Je lui tendis gêné un mouchoir qui trainer dans le coin, il le prit en rougissant, tellement absorbé qu'il ne c'était pas rendu compte de son état.

Un silence tendu s'installa.

Me raclant la gorge je pris la parole.

« Et Yuki, elle … elle sait que tu es son frère, je veux dire, si elle est vraiment ta sœur, pourquoi, enfin, bah elle est devenu la fille de Kain Cross. »

« Je t'ai dit que ma mère m'avait remit une lettre, a l'intérieur était écrit l'adresse de Kain Cross, après la guerre je mis rendit et y découvrit Yuki riant insouciamment, elle ne semblait plus se souvenir de rien, ni de moi, ni de sa vie avant son arrivé dans l'académie.

D'un coté sa me blesser, elle était la dernière personne de ma famille mais d'un autre coté, elle aurait souffert si elle c'était souvenu de son passé.

Cross m'apprit qu'il avait adopté Yuki comme il l'avait promis a ma mère, il avait était amoureux d'elle par le passé et gardé de fort sentiment envers elle mais je savais aussi qu'il aimer réellement Yuki et que malgré qu'il pouvait sembler vraiment fou, il était le meilleur pour s'en occuper. »

Son regard évite le mien alors qu'avec nervosité il touche sa poche de jean où je vois apparaitre un paquet de cigarette.

« Kuran t'as toujours pas répondu a ma question. »

« Si je l'ai pas fait tu dois deviner pourquoi, ne dis t'on pas qui ne dis mot consent. »

« Si ….mais sa ne répond pas a ma question, tu viens juste de me raconter votre histoire, pas si Yuki était au courant. »

Je le vois se lever avec une certaine précipitation de son siège et se dirigé vers la fenêtre où il s'allume une cigarette, rejetant la fumé entre les barreaux, je sens l'odeur acre venir jusqu'à mon lit alors que son pied tape nerveusement le sol.

Il écrase sa cigarette sur le rebord et sors sans un mot, je le regarde faire sans essayer de l'en empêcher puis quand le son des pas dans le couloir se fait plus faible je me rallonge sur mon lit en regardant l'heure, c'est bientôt l'heure de la distribution des médicaments.

….

Je regarde mon traitement sur le lit, il y en a tellement, de forme si diverses, de toutes les couleurs.

On dirait de vrais bonbons, des si gentils bonbons qui me font planer si haut, j'aime ça.

Je m'avale un de chaque couleur en buvant une gorgée d'eau alors que déjà la tête me tourne et qu'un sourire béât s'installe sur mes lèvres.

_Des bonbons sa ne peut pas faire de mal, pas vrai ?_

* * *

A suivre ... prochain chapitre et dernier a venir bientôt

A la prochaine

Kizz


	3. fin

KIMITSU

Auteur: Bloodykizz

Aucun des persos de vampire Knight ne m'appartient et encore vaut mieux pour eux XD

Attention: yaoi/HET, AU ,tentative de suicide, drogue.

* * *

En soupirant ,assis sur ma chaise , je le regarde faire ma valise sur mon lit , sa y est c'est déjà la fin des vacances .

Adieu mon lit , adieu les barreaux , adieu ma naze de télé.

C'est bête mais je me sens nostalgique de cette prison .

Je rejoint Kuran qui me presse à la porte ma valise a bout de bras .

Son pas est rapide et il semble nerveux , stressé aussi . Une voix m'appelle , je me retourne ignorant mon chaperon et souris a une des mes fées pendant ce séjour , elle me fait un clin d'œil en me glissant un papier dans la blouse .

Je la prend dans mes bras alors que des gens du personnels hospitalier arrivent , elle me fait une dernière bise avant de partir , après tout même si dans un sens elle guérie , sa médecine n'est pas apprécié de ces vieux médecins , je la salut de loin ,alors que grognon m'attrape le bras , je grimace et avec un pauvre sourire salue les infirmières qui glousse en nous croisant .

« a bientôt !! »

Kuran resserre sa prise sur mon bras , il sait que cela pourrait être la vérité , je ne sort pas parce que mon état c'est amélioré mais parce qu'il parait qu'une fuite aurait prévenue le directeur que certains produits illicites circuleraient dans l'établissement en direction des pauvres patients comme celui que j'etais , et maintenant je sort de là pour aller vivre chez tonton Kuran .

….

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il me reproche c'est bien eux qui m'avait demandé de sortir et c'est bien ce que je faisait , je sortais et sa ne leur plait toujours pas .

Allongé je fixe inerte le plafond , mon esprit ailleurs , alors que dans la chambre mon père et le tendre couple me font la moral .

Je rigole jaune et voudrais bien leur répondre ,mais je plane un peu trop haut pour le faire et me contente de sourire en haussant les épaules .

Ma tete me tourne , mes yeux se ferment , et j'adore l'état dans lequel je suis , je me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis ….

Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là .

Un sachet s'agite sous mon nez et j'en savoure l'odeur , de la première qualité .

Je le voit s'éloigner de moi et je tend avec lourdeur ma main vers le précieux paquet alors que vos cries me donne mal au crâne .

« Zero…. Comment tu as pu tomber la dedans , je ne comprend pas . »

La voix de mon père se brise alors qu'il envoie le sachet contre le mur , une fumée blanche se forme et doucement la poudre retombe sur le sol.

Je panique et me jette au sol essayant de récupéré le plus possible mais tous s'évapore entre mes doigt et avec rage me tourne vers eux .

« Pourquoi , pourquoi vous faite sa ? , je croyais que vous vouliez que je soit heureux , alors pourquoi vous faite tous pour me rendre la vie impossible , en faite vous en avez rien a battre de moi tous ce qui compte c'est le quand dira-t-on , c'est vrai un junkie c'est pas très glamour . »

je leur est craché avec dédain ma pensée , mon regard croisa le leurs et je n'y vis que tristesse et déception sauf dans le sien .

Sa main s'accrocha à ma chemise et rapprocha mon visage du sien .

« Oui c'est-ce que tu es un junkie , un pauvre drogué qui sniffe le sol en quête d'un reste de poudre . »

« tu sais ce qu'il te dit le junkie Kuran , va te faire foutre , je suis peut être ni aussi riche, ni aussi classe que toi mais au moins moi je suis honnête avec moi alors que vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'hypocrite qui prenait soin de moi pour vous donner bonne conscience et laver tous les pêchers que vous commettez a longueur de journée , et osé me juger après , toi Kuran , toi qui rêve de me sauter à chaque fois que tu me vois et qui pour se défouler de sa frustration joue au docteur avec sa petite sœur , tu penses valoir vraiment mieux que moi ? »

Kuran me lâche en s'écroulant au sol alors que la porte vient de claquer ,laissant s'échapper ma douce Yuki suivit par mon paternel .Je me laisse aller a rigoler allongé sur le sol .

« Tu es fier de toi , tu viens de détruire la vie de Yuki. »

« Tu l'as fait toi même Kuran ,toi-même , elle es tombée amoureuse de toi car tu l'as séduite pour cela , pauvre petit Kuran . »

« je n'ai jamais rien fait , jamais…. »

« Tu attendais le mariage peut êtres , comme c'est mignon ou est-ce parce que tu es …. »

Il se tourne vers moi , des larmes coulent sur ces joue ,je m'approche de lui a quatre patte et lui susurrent a l'oreille .

« Parce ce que tu es impotent … et que malgré tes efforts popol refuse de se mettre au garde a vous .»

il me jette un regard effaré , sa voix se fait lointaine , je ne comprend pas tout ce qu'il me dit , alors que avec rage sa main vient se placer derrière ma tete , que avec dureté il écrase ses lèvres sur les miens , et quand je croise son regard , et qu'une main glacé passait sous ma chemise , une seul chose me venu a l'esprit .

_sa ne devait pas être sa tout compte fait ._

….

Me rongeant les ongles jusqu'aux sang j'attend l'idiot qui me sert de garde fou , le manque se faisant de plus en plus fort , ma chambre comme mon entourage en on subit les conséquences .

Enfin le bruit de la porte se fait entendre , je le regarde et avec horreur voit qu'il n'a pas la morphine que je lui avait demander ni même le moindre petit calmant rien sauf une tisane de merde .

Il la pose sur ma table de chevet et s'assoit sur le lit a coté de moi , nos regard ne se croisent pas mais je le sens neveux .

« Kuran , commençais je d'un ton séducteur , où est ce que je t'avais demander ? »

« Toujours a sa place , a clef , dans l'étagère a pharmacie mon cher Zero . »

« Pourquoi! je t'avais dit de m'amener un truc bordel . »

La colère monte et je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise son visage proche du mien et avec un sourie ironique , il me désigne la tisane du doigt .

« Mais je t'ai amener un truc , une bonne tisane à la menthe . »

Sa tasse part rejoindre le mur d'un revers de la main alors que je le jette contre le lit .

« je te croyais pas comme sa mais je connais le marché . »

Je m'agenouille entre ces jambes alors que je sens son corps tremblait et son excitation monté , alors que j'ouvre la fermeture de son jean , mais une main m'attrape les cheveux m'obligeant a me relever et je croise soudain son regard horrifié .

« Tu croyais faire quoi là ! , me cri t'il »

« Kuran , Kuran , je sais que tu rêve d'enfoncer a nouveau ton engin dans mon cul , je veux bien te laisser faire a la condition que tu me donne ce que je désir , c'est un marché honnête je trouve . »

Il me relâche , je souris , j'avais gagner , mais soudain son poing me frappe durement au niveau de l'estomac , me faisant plier en deux .

Il me jette un regard noir alors que je grimace en me relevant .

Entre les larmes et les rire , je ne peut choisir et fais les deux alors qu'il s'en va

…..

Pourquoi je me tord de douleurs , pourquoi est-ce que je dois souffrir autant pour m'en sortir .

Mon corps tremblant et fiévreux je ne peux que gémir cloué a mon lit .

Une main glacé me caresse avec tendresse les cheveux alors que j'entend vaguement ce qui doit être une berceuse .

Mes yeux se ferment , mon corps épuisé me presse de m'endormir et lasse je capitule , mon esprit s'en va ailleurs mais même dans mes rêves chimériques j'entend toujours cette voix .

…..

Face à ma glace je me jauge , fixant d'un œil terne ce qu'est devenu mon corps ,ma maigreur et la pâleur de ma peau pouvant me confondre avec un cadavre , ces os saillants si hideux , ces marque qui ne partirons jamais sur mon poignet et pourtant je croise son regard dans le miroir et ce que j'y voix me fait rougir .

Gêné , je me retourne en attrapant une serviette que j'enroule autour de mes reins .

« il faut surtout pas te gêner Kuran , continu . »

« c'est si gentiment demander. »

Il s'approche de moi et m'accule contre le lavabo , son visage s'approchant dangereusement du mien alors que son regard est toujours ancré dans le miens .

Malgré moi mon cœur bat la chamade et le sang afflue dans mon corps plus rapidement surtout vers une partie de mon anatomie situé un peu plus bas .

Sa main glacé vient se poser sur ma joue me faisant frissonner , mon souffle se fait rapide .

Alors que je pensais qu'il s'apprêtait a m'embrasser , il se pousse et sort de la salle de bain .

Vexé et honteux , je souffle en m'habillant , se sale con s'est encore joué de moi et moi j'ai suivi .

….

Mes mains tremblent alors que j'essaye de bien faire mon nœud de cravate .

« foutu cravate de merde , tu vas tenir ou quoi , grognais je à voix haute »

Je m'acharne contre elle alors que je sais que la raison de mon stresse est bien autre , aujourd'hui je dois revoir pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sayu , mon fils , il a du tellement changer et si il ne se souvenait plus de moi et si ,je lui faisait peur ?

Qu'est que ces grand parents on bien pu lui dire ? Et si ….

Je tourne ne rond dans la chambre , ma cravate abandonné a son triste sort sur le sol quand des pas se font entendre puis deux bras m'entourent .

« Calme toi , je suis sur que sa va bien se passer, et rassure toi , je leurs est déjà demander , ils ne lui on rien dit , ils lui on juste dit que tu avais du partir très loin . »

Sa voix est chaude à mes oreilles , mon corps vibre a son entente , et la chaleur semble augmentée d'un coup dans la pièce .

je me retourne et l'embrasse , mes mains le décoiffe alors que je sens mon dos percutait la porte , je gémis mais frustré je le sens se détacher de moi en soupirant .

Il me lance un regard désolé et je lève les yeux au ciel .

« Je sais vaut mieux que je n'arrive pas trop débrailler. »

« Tu sembles moins stressé c'est déjà sa . »

Il a raison mais je ne veut pas lui faire le plaisir de lui accorder ce point et me contente de soufflé en sortant alors que je pourrais presque le voir souriant de son coup.

...

Debout dans le salon , je ne trouver pas la paix dont j'aurais eu grandement besoin a cette instant .

A mes coté mes proches me soutenaient , mon père , ma petite sœur et lui .

la main fine et douce de Yuki serra la mienne et celle de mon père adoptif se posa sur mon épaule quand soudain des pas venant du couloir se firent entendre , mon cœur s'accéléra aussi vite que possible , les larmes au bords des yeux , je me mordais la lèvres , mais quand je le vis les larmes coulèrent sur les joues , je renifla pitoyablement alors que haut comme trois pomme mon fils s'avançait vers moi.

Ouvrant grand les bras , je le serra sur mon cœur , sa petite voix fluette et douce répétant « papa . »

Les larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joue alors qu'un sourire immense sur les lèvres je le rassure alors que de ces petites mains essayaient de les essuyer .

A ce moment la je pris conscience réellement de mes erreurs , mon fils avait vécut sans moi , je ne pourrais jamais rattraper ce temps mais je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le compensait , j'avais déjà perdu tant de temps deux ans presque trois maintenant étaient déjà passé .

Je leva les yeux avec gratitude vers mes beau parents qui me souriaient , et tenant la main de mon fils dans la mienne j'alla vers eux , et chaleureusement les remercia pour tous .

....

Le soir venu , je resta chez eux , Yuki , père et Lui étaient parti un pu plus tôt dans la soirée .

le regard bienveillant de Kuran me réchauffa le cœur .

Je parla longuement avec mes beau parent , je leurs parlèrent de ma traversé du désert mais aussi la nouvelle vie que je me construisait fragilement et a mon étonnement il ne me firent aucune remarque désobligeante , il était très compréhensif et ouvert , se qui me rappelait avec nostalgie ma chère Sayu .

Eux me racontèrent la vie de mon bout de chou, me donnèrent des vidéos et photographie qu'ils avaient fait tous au long de mon absence mais aussi de précieux souvenirs où nous étions tous les trois ensembles, moi , Sayu et Kimitsu .

Je pleura silencieusement en les regardant , souriant bêtement en la voyant , mon cœur se serrant et se gonflant a la fois .

…..

Je souris a mon fils quand je sens un regard familier sur moi, je lève les yeux et croise son regard , et sourie alors que un petit vent doux me caresse la joue .

FIN

* * *

Voilà , c'est enfin fini !!

J'ai jamais eu autant de mal a poster un chapitre , des problèmes d'ordinateur m'empêchant de corriger se chapitre .

Pour faire plaisir a ceux qui trouvaient cette fic un peu trop soft je publierais peut être un bonus dans un prochain chapitre de la scène d'après dispute entre Zero et Kaname .

Je me rend compte que c'est déjà noël , joyeuse fête !!!!!

Kizz à tout le monde

BloodyKizz


End file.
